Chips Ahoy
Chips Ahoy is a character role-played by NotoriousNorman. Description Seen around Los Santos often slouched and in need of crack, Chips "Crack" Ahoy (First name Twelve Piece Extra Crispy but soon changed to Chips) is easily spotted in a safety yellow jacket. After messing with a box of red hair dye, Chips fires up the locals and finds himself in undesirable circumstances. Background Information A nervous crack addict with a bad back. Distinguishable by his lime green raincoat and scarlet red hair. He's recently been adopted by the Steele family, who consists of a psychotic ex-stripper lawyer, an aggressive parking attendant with drug issues, and apparently an "overweight" singer who enjoys having sex for drugs. The family is highly dysfunctional, though due to Chips being a drug addict, he seems to happily frolic behind them when called for and tags along for the family's abusive antics. Chips regularly drives around in his rusty van, making deals and doing jobs in order to acquire more crack for his "fix." Crack Addiction Chips is a known crack addict. His family Jordan Steele, Jean Steele, and Kayden Steele tried to help him and force him to quit the habit to no avail. Chips is often enabled by criminals in the city such as [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene']], [[Siz Fulker|'Siz']], [[Vinnie Pastarino|'Vinnie']] and [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang']]. Chips also loves [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie Dono']] because she always sold him crack, and he fondly calls her the "Crack Fairy." The Mountain Chips has a drug stash in his home which once held over $500K worth of crack and cocaine. He endearingly named his stash the "Crack Mountain" and he would snort a line and run around his house high. He was so proud of his stash of drugs that he often showed it to guest. He showed it to his mom Jean '''who then told police. Chips was then busted/raided by police and his own papa Officer Jordan Steele and his mountain was seized as evidence. Chips became known as "El Chipo" and holds the record for biggest drug bust in the city. Since he got busted, he's been trying to collect more crack and coke to rebuild his mountain. Infected Chips was in need a new kidney due to his years of drug abuse. '''Ricky wanted to help and earn some extra money. He agreed to pay [[Leslie Ling|'Leslie Ling']] $500 (of Leslie's own money) plus an additional $20 for his kidney. [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']] would perform a kidney transplant in an abandoned repair shop. Leslie and Chips nearly died but now Chips has a new HIV infected kidney thanks to Ricky and Mel. While at the hospital, Ling revealed to Chips that he planned to give him HIV all along in retaliation for what Chips' mother did to him. Clits Ahoy After contracting HIV Chips went to [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical Center']] to seek treatment. His hair was malding, his skin was turning red, and he feared he was dying. Chips underwent a drastic body swap surgery by Dr. [[Agnes Ranbough|'Agnes Ranbough']]. 'Chips brain was transplanted into the brain-dead body of [[Nettie Machete|'Nettie Machete's]] grandmother who donated her body to science. The transplant was a success and Chips became grandma Chips. He plans to use his female body until Agnes finds a way to rid his old body of the infection. Now a woman, he changed his name to Clits Ahoy and tries to adjust to his feminine body and emotions. Renewed Chips Clits noticed Dr. Agnes Ranbough across from the hospital, and she approached her. She informed Clits that her male body was cured of HIV. Agnes also informed Clits that she may taste metallic flavors in her mouth for some time after surgery. They went to the barbershop where Agnes kept the body because her morgue was removed from the hospital. Agnes then transplanted Clits' brain back into her male body. Clits became his old self again and Chips Ahoy was back. Members of [[The Families|'The Families']] gang were also in the barbershop during the transplant, and they gave Chips some crack to celebrate. Relationships Jordan Steele Jordan Steele, otherwise referred to as "Papa Steele" by Chips, is his adopted father. Better yet, from the lies being fed to Chips, he now believes Jordan is his biological father and that he's an albino with a brother named Bovice. Which is why you can occasionally catch Chips running around with an umbrella or paper bag in order to protect his skin from the sunlight. Jordan is very manipulative and is sometimes verbally abusive towards Chips. When given the opportunity, he will steal his son's crack stash, claim to be "flushing it down the toilet" when in actuality he's simply keeping it for himself. Oddly enough, he is also very defensive over his son, and will even defend him and tries helping out with his drug addiction. Kayden Dell'Anno Kayden, otherwise known as "mom" is one of Chips's adoptive mothers. Like Jordan, she's very protective over her son, despite the constant lies she tends to feed him in order to keep their family together. She's shown to defend him against Jordan, and has occasionally threatened to take Chips into her custody if they ever got a divorce. Out of all the family, Kayden seems to be the most abusive. While not physically attacking Chips, she has on more than one occasion started torturing Jordan until he was willing to relent, and manipulates both Chips and Jean constantly into her favor. Chips also helps Kayden out at [[Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot|'Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot']] as a lot attendant. Jean Steele Jean, otherwise referred to as "mum" is the nicest one out of the family. She's shown to be supportive of helping Chips through his addiction, though the recent "footage" of her selling crack to Chips in exchange for sex has damaged her relationship with both Kayden and Jordan. Jean was also the one that snitched on Chips, which nearly gave him life in prison for having a mountain full of crack. Deandre Jackson Deandre better known as "DJ" is a member of the GSF gang is the biological son of Chip's father Jordan Steele. '''Chips was informed by '''Jordan that DJ is his stepbrother. DJ is also one of Chip's crack dealers, they instantly bonded and DJ even helped him escape custody. Al Saab Saab is Chip's adoptive uncle. While not being related, Saab still treats him like a nephew (possibly more of a son than just a nephew). Whenever Chips is in trouble, Saab tries to be there to support him no matter what the situation is. At one point, Saab tried to stop Chips from smoking crack but unfortunately, it didn't go so well. Eventually, Saab understood why Chips loves crack and tried to accept him for what he is (although Saab got pissed at times whenever Chips did something stupid). Brenda Pancake Brenda is Chip's adoptive aunt. Along with Al Saab, she's not related to Chips but still treats him like a nephew. She also tries to be there whenever Chips needs help. Brenda also tries to stop Chips from doing crack, but she's a little more aggressive about it than Saab. There were a couple of times when Brenda had to handcuff Chips in order to make him stop doing crack. Eventually, Brenda tires to be more understanding although she's not entirely thrilled about it. Ricky Robins Chips met Ricky while searching for crack in the Southside near Lean street. Ricky took an interest in Chips and sometimes uses him for tasks. Chips also helps Ricky and Denzel run the gas station on occasion. Ricky also helped Chips get a new kidney which happen to be infected with HIV. Dr. Agnes Ranbough Dr. Ranbough helped Chips after he contracted HIV. She offered to cleanse his infected body of the disease. However, she had to transplant Chip's brain into the brain of a clean body during the process. She used the body of Nettie Machete's brain-dead grandmother and Chips became Clits Ahoy. Once Chip's male body was cleansed of HIV, Agnes transplanted his brain back into his old body. Lang Buddha Chips attracts lots of attention from men with his new female body. One of the men that approached Chips for sexual favors was Lang Buddha. Buddha was so taken by "Clits" that he wanted to get engaged to her. Clit's mom Kayden was furious and told Lang to stay away from her daughter Clits. Quotes * "Oh! Ohhh! Oh!" * "Oh..." * "Oh, Papa Steele!" * "Chips Ahoy, Chips Ahoy, smoking crack for the joy!" * (laughter that indicates he's high) * "I need my fucking crack! I need my fix!" * "MY NAME'S '''BOVICE', MY NAME'S BOVICE!"'' * *various noises while "tweaking out"* *"YEEAAH!!" *''"CRACK!!"'' Fun Facts * Chips got a face tattoo at the request of his Papa Steele. * Once got high on crack and shot up [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical Center']] and claimed that he was [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice']]. * Members of his family have tried to get him help for his addiction to no avail. * Chips often cannot sleep at night due to the fact that he has an alleged "door fucker" in which the door fucker thrusts his door hole. Chips claimed this person was Jerry Callow, but without any further evidence the true identity of the door fucker remains unknown. * Chips often wears a snowman disguise when he helps commit crimes. * Chips has a bad spine mid injury and was wheelchair bound due to being shot by cowboy. * Nicknamed "El Chipo" after being busted for tons of crack by his papa Jordan Steele. * Once wore a mask of cocaine on his face and also covered his van in the drug. * Possibly infected with HIV from a kidney transplanted from Leslie Ling. * [[Ryan Kindle|'Ryan Kindle']] plans to impregnate Chips in his elderly female body. * After his body swap operation Chips transitioned to "Clits" and tries to manage her emotions * As Clits, Chips did not have a craving for crack and was able to abstain from using the drug. Gallery chips1.png|Chips with his crack pipe Steele family therapy.png|Steele Family Therapy dancingjean.JPG|Chips gets a lapdance from Jean ErinSniff.JPG|Chips sniffs coke off of Erin Hugjean.JPG|Chips ask Jean to hug him with her legs Mother&son.jpg|Kayden & Chips HIVChips.JPG|Chips infected with HIV Chipslady.JPG|Grandma Chips Clits001.JPG|Clits Ahoy ChipsNew.PNG|Chips Returns Category:Male